Zoidberg
A little about Zoidberg Doctor Zoidberg, otherwise known as Zoid, Zoidberg, or Doctor, is a VR Chat model-maker, dancer, and entertainer, Zoidberg spends their time by studying for college, playing VR Chat, or creating models. Through their friends, Zoidberg has been inspired to become the best person they can be, people such as KittyMimi, Recharge, Blue Diamond, SaeYoung, Vom, Commander, and especially, The Ry Guy. Zoidberg started playing VR Chat back in May of 2018, when they first got a computer strong enough to run their VR setup, ever since then, Zoidberg has been dumping hours into learning how to dance, create models, and make others smile through whatever means they deem necessary. Some of Zoidberg's hobbies include: Model Creation, Dancing, Making sweet love to Recharge, and above all else, making jokes about The Ry Guy's name, such as when Ry has had enough of someone's crap, and he sighs, Zoidberg refers to this as a "Ry Sigh". Powers and Abilities *Twerking *Dancing *Model Creation *Super-human endurance *The ability to shut off vital organs when necessary Zoidberg Facts Doctor Zoidberg does not disclose information about much of their real life, but from what we have gathered, Zoidberg is a pretty average human being, not excelling in any area (that we know of), and often tries to make themselves seem as a god, often screaming thing such as "I am God", or "I will raise you from this hellscape". Zoidberg overall, is a kind individual, never going out of their way to make enemies, or attracting too much attention, on the outside, Zoidberg appears cute and cuddly, but the claws come out when someone Zoidberg loves is being bullied. Although the time at which this happened is unknown, Zoidberg seems to be very attached to KittyMimi, calling them "Kitten", or "Darlin'", the two may hold some deeper connection than we know about, but this is only speculation. One thing that is 100% true about Doctor Zoidberg, is that they do not want anything bad to happen to anybody, Doctor Zoidberg is a pacifist, often backing off from confrontation, and choosing a more diplomatic route, this has lead to a great many friendships for our young Zoidberg. In addition to the refusal of fist throwing, Zoidberg also does not speak, except when they become very close with a particular person, then their voice is heard, (We have not had any confirmation on gender yet). To continue, Zoidberg loves ice cream, in fact, some would say that they are unable to live without it, perhaps they suffer from some sort of disease. Aspirations Very little is known about what Doctor Zoidberg wants to be, the things we know are that Zoidberg wishes to become a nurse, the reasons for this are unknown, but also to become a better dancer and model creator. Zoidberg's dream is to become the best nurse they can be, this takes up most of Zoidberg's nights, due to the heavy work load required by the class. Wholesome At this time, the wholesome level of Doctor Zoidberg cannot be measured, but the fact that lapdancing is a normal part of Zoidberg's day, the lewdness level of this particular individual raises tremendously, there are those who refuse to admit that they are lewd, and we classify Zoidberg as lewd, due to this reason, and due to them asking everyone if they are "DTF". Zoidberg does not however, as far as we know, have "fun" with anyone in VRC or the real world, their current relationship status is madly in love with KittyMimi. Category:People Category:Characters